The Alluring Ego
by Sky Spark
Summary: Lian Wolf is a vigilante known as the Jackal and is a new partner of Batman with ambition to end the plans of the recently escaped Arkham Asylum inmates. What would happen if Lian Wolf ends up getting the attention of a certain criminal known as the Riddler? Edward Nigma/ RiddlerxOC


I don't own anything except for Lian Wolf, Winnie Raymond and Sarah Pennyworth (which is my OC who is Alfred's daughter). Everything else belongs to the DC Universe. Mumble belongs to Celestial Phantom, he's a small, baby penguin who's adopted by Bruce.

* * *

Chapter 1 Reason

Throwing herself onto the bed due to being exhausted from her day at work, a lady with dark brown hair was almost dark chocolate in color and long, reaching her back with bangs that covered her forehead and side hairs framing her face. Looking at the ceiling, the young lady pulled out a remote that sat stationed on her bed stand. She turned on the TV which showed the news that had Jack Ryder reporting a news in the city's port, leading to Arkham Asylum.

"What the?" said the lady as she watched Jack Ryder reporting.

"Breaking News, here! The super villains of Gotham have escaped, leaving no trail for the police to follow only a riddle…" the brunette turned off the TV then she smiled

"I guess this is the job for the super heroine, Jackal," she said to herself, getting up from the bed and walking to her wardrobe which held a suit, ears, belt and some sort of shades and a wig. She grabbed them all and headed to the bathroom.

5 minutes later

Coming out of the bathroom, Jackal wore a tight-fitting suit that was covered head to toe only showing her hands looking much like a cat suit or a wet suit since it didn't show anything and only had light details as to the shape of curves. It was colored and designed similar to a jackal with orange on her shoulders, arms and legs only in the outside with black on the leg and arm in the inside and tummy with black lines on her outside of her arms much like a third layer and legs with a belt that's coal black.

She placed her gloves on that reached her forearms and boots, looking much like ankle boots only with no high heels and having soles that looked like from hiking boots, both of her coverings were of coal gray matching with her belt. Jackal placed her wig on which was of black hair mid and somewhat short, reaching the back of her mid shoulder with similar front bangs and short side bangs. She placed her somewhat jackal like ears which was attached to her eye shade that was tinted lime green that went straight across like a cybernetic style. Adding a finishing touch, with her false teeth that had large fangs sticking out, apparently it was used in case she was grabbed from the behind. Jackal was then done getting ready and left the room.

Jumping on the roof of the hotel, she headed toward the pier where the news was broadcast, and running on foot only because she doesn't own a cool car like Batman who is most likely at the pier by now.

* * *

At the pier, Batman came out of his car with the usually jump from the sunroof of his car. He walked toward James Gordon who was looking at the riddle.

"Hello, Batman, came a little late. The Asylum just had a break out," he said, looking up from the piece of paper that held the green inked riddle.

"And that's why I'm here to seal the break out. So who's the escapees?"

"We counted Clayface, Penguin, Scarecrow, and Mad Hatter have escaped," answered Commissioner Gordon.

"Seems like the whole Asylum escaped," said Batman.

"Well, not exactly," said Commissioner Gordon as a flash back came to his mind.

* * *

Light flashed throughout the asylum. "Attention, there has been a break out! All guards stationed report to the Level 10 area," as guards rushed toward the super villain area, passing by Firefly who screamed to someone to let him out.

In another room aheadn Maxi Zeus was about to get out when the doors went clank on him. He sighed and said, "Oh nards!"

* * *

"We were able to stop the remaining prisoners from leaving," assured Commissioner Gordon. "And I have my men guarding the pier and at Arkham."

"That's good," said Batman as he then looked at the riddle in Commissioner Gordon's hand. "Looks like the Riddler escaped as well."

"Yes, he did and apparently he left us a clue that is addressed to you," said the Commissioner.

"Let me look at that, Commissioner," said Batman as the Commissioner handed it to him. "Hmm…" Batman said as he then read the riddle.

Good Evening, Bats, probably found this paper, hmm?

Well, here's a riddle to see if the great detective himself can find out where I am!

Riddle me this! A blue house is made of blue bricks. A yellow house is made of yellow bricks. A red house is made of red bricks. An orange house if made out of orange bricks. What is a green house be made of?

Commissioner Gordon looked at the Dark Knight and asked, "Know what the Riddler is babbling about?"

"Yes, it's…" said Batman as Jackal came running to the two.

"Jackal?" said Commissioner Gordon surprised. "What happened to you other sidekick?"

"He went to take care of business," answered Batman as it showed Dick with Mumble at a store that was selling Winnie the Pooh!

"Anyway, Batman, what do you got there?"

"A note from the Riddler," answered Batman.

"Ooh, never dealt with him before. May I look at it please?" she said as Batman handed the riddle to her.

"It's a place," said Batman.

"I know," she said, peering up. "Well, a green house is a place where you put plants perhaps it's made out of glass?"

Batman put his hand near his chin. "A greenhouse…which one is it?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"I heard there was a new place by the—" said Jackal when Batman realized where it was. It was the new place that had opened, selling what was supposed to be organic vegetations.

"The Organic Market!" said Batman as he walked to his car. "You should stay here, Commissioner Gordon. Jackal and I will investigate," as he hopped in his car with Jackal following him into his car.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Organic Market, the Riddler was pacing back and forth, almost in deep thought, something the Riddler was rarely seen doing since he was a well-known genius. With him pacing, Penguin was in the same room, sitting on a chair behind him. He was watching and with closely examination.

The green suit man had an expression of being stumped in a thought like something he was thinking didn't makes sense so Penguin raising his hand asked, "What's with the pacing?"

The Riddler, turning around, answered halfway the question of Penguin by saying, "That man! He thinks he's got the best of me! HA!" shouted the Riddler as Penguin gave a confused looked when Clayface walked in.

"I don't get it," said Penguin as the Riddler face palmed himself.

"It's that visiting day, my partner in crime—well, ex-partner in crime, Joe. Yes, that's his name, told me something… something that I, the RIddler, can easily answer."

"Is he bipolar?" asked Penguin to Clayface whispering.

"Doesn't say on his profile," answered Clayface not wanting to make attention seeking Riddler feel ignored.

Penguin who was there when he started his half told tirade asked, "And what is it that you found?"

"That there's no way a dull life like going straight, getting married and having children and…" as the Riddler covered his face in a sobbing kind of way. Penguin having been known to look different, felt empathy to the Riddler.

"Well, I know how it feels when you can't have a normal life," the Riddler sniffled, as Penguin pulled out a handkerchief and the Riddler blowing in the offered tissue from his fellow rouge.

Clayface looked up at the monitor, which had several screens, but one in particular showed the Batmobile driving their way. "Don't look glum, the Batman is coming this way," said Clayface.

"The Batman!" said Riddler, returning to his usual happy self, jumped to his feet as he ran to the monitor. "I'm going to have fun—"

"Don't you mean 'we'?" questioned the Penguin since there was more than one person of the rouges who wanted a taste of Batman.

"Of course, my feather loving friend, but it was I, Edward Nigma, who helped get you guys out, remember?" he said to the Penguin as Clayface interrupted.

"I'm just going to smash the Bat now!"

"Yeah, but I'm the one who got the keycard from the guards," added Penguin.

"Oooh! Fine, just don't hurt him too badly. I want him to be able to think when the labyrinth comes through," said the Riddler, rubbing his glove covered hands together as Clayface left.

* * *

Back in the Batmobile, Batman drove with Jackal sitting beside him. He spoke, "I'm glad that you're here," he said in his serious tone.

She looked at him, "You don't look like you're happy," she said, placing her arm to the edge of the door and holding her face. "Besides, where's the little Robin?"

"He's on vacation," answered Batman, giving no indication to speak again.

"You're dodging the question," smiled Jackal.

"I never look happy" he said.

"As Batman, but what about Bruce Wayne?" she said, looking at him. Batman sighed. "You aren't, are you?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"Batman, we have to talk about this. I want to help you."

"You are, by eliminating crime and stopping yourself from it."

"Yeah… but I'm not always unhappy," she said as she gave a triumphant look like she defeated him in a game of chess.

"Let's talk about you. How's your father?"

"He's good, thank God," she smiled. "Again, you're dodging the question," she added.

"How were you able to read that riddle?"

"My goggles or visor, it switches the words in order for me when I read. Sarah Pennyworth made it for me."

"I see, so are you still moving around?"

"Yes."

"Well, stop."

"Why?"

"You still have a family, Lian. I don't want to see you… be like me."

"You adopted Dick so he's your family too," said Jackal.

"And you are my friend, a little sister that I didn't have."

"I understand, Bruce, though I'm still going to be fighting crime," Batman smiled slightly at her childish way of saying it until he saw Clayface and stomped on the brakes, causing them to slide sideways.

"Hello, Bats, ready to be the part of my climax?" smirked Clayface as Batman jumped out and so did Jackal. Clayface looked happier. "What's this, Batman? Where's your Robin?"

Watching from a safe distance, the Riddler look surprised. "What the? Who's the wannabe in this scene?"

Penguin slightly hid under a desk. "Ooh, it's the Jackal," he said as the Riddler lifted an eyebrow.

"You know her?"

"Got send to Arkham once by that chick, and she isn't as friendly as she seems," he shuddered.

The Riddler looked back to the monitor. "Ahh, so apparently they'll be another player in this scheme. Wonder if she's smart to get out of the traps I made," smiled the Riddler as it showed Jackal standing near Batman.

"Any info on this guy that I don't know about?"

"He can make weapons of himself."

"Okay."

"And he has a deadly touch."

"Great," said Jackal sarcastically. "Can we just fight him from a distance—"

"I'm a good actor too," said Clayface. "But of course you probably didn't know that." He threw a punch at Jackal who dodged him.

"Jackal, are you wearing the suit I made for you?" asked Batman, jumping on the car.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"It's resisted to Clayface's touch."

"Stop all your babbling and do something fun! Before you die," said Clayface as he turned to Batman. "I want to bruise you up." he threw his arm to grab Batman only for Jackal to jump over Clayface and pulled out a dagger, slashing off his arms. She dropped down near Batman who then reached in his utility belt to pull out something only it accidentally hit Jackal since Clafyface threw her towards Batman right after he threw it.

The Riddler was not very impressed while Penguin jumped in his seat, cheering, saying things like, "Crush Batman! Make him squirm and send that chick to the dog pound!"

"I'm bored out of this little brawl. I want to see them squirm in my labyrinth," said Riddler complaining.

"You'll have your turn," said Penguin. "Let Clayface have his fun," Penguin looked annoyed.

Batman finished getting up, looked at Jackal. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she said, looking at a slash tore on her back as she got up.

"Ha!" said Clayface.

"…" said Batman who threw another batarang.

"Not going to work, Bats!" he smashed it with his fist while Batman quickly threw another one which landed on Clayface's shoulder, causing him to be electrocuted. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Nice work!" said Jackal, standing and placing her hands on her hips as Batman called Commissioner Gordon.

"Commissioner Gordon, we got Clayface apprehended."

"Good work, Batman, I'll be sending police on their way to bring him back to Arkham," said Commissioner Gordon as Jackal looked around.

The Riddler who was eating a bowl of ramen spit to see the battle being over. He apparently was happy and mad at the same time, happy that it was his turn and mad that Batman won again, but why should he worry? That's Batman's brute strength, something the Riddler didn't prefer to compete with.

Batman then walked right next to Jackal. "The Riddler is probably going to make us play his twisted games."

"Games? So he's a game show host?"

"Worse, he's a man obsessed with games," hearing that, the Riddler got up to his microphone and said:

"That's right, Bats! But that isn't the only thing I'm obsessed about," he smiled.

"I'm guessing he wants a piece of you," said Jackal who felt that was obvious.

"That and more he wants attention," answered Batman as they stood in front of the entrance of the store.

"And who's your little friend, Bats? Does she have a challenging mind or is she dumb board that you met out on the streets?"

"…" said Jackal as Batman walked in, revealing two pathways.

"Uh-oh, looks like there's two separate roads. I wonder what if you decide to spilt up or are you going walk the dog with its owner," hearing that, Jackal gritted her teeth.

"He's getting on my nerves."

"That's what he wants you to think."

"Ooh, did I struck a nerve?" said Riddler. "Come now, what's your answer?"

"Batman, I—"

"Whoops, wrong answer. I guess my fellow friend, Penguin, will have to answer for you," smiled the Riddler as Penguin came flying with his umbrella and kicked Batman into a hole in the pathway that was on the right.

"Batman!" said Jackal.

"Now it's your turn, my dear," said Penguin, laughing as Jackal ran only to fall down the opposite's hole, screaming. It felt left she was falling in a squared slide to arrive at an underground maze something like a labyrinth. Actually it was exactly that, looking like the one that had a Minotaur in it, ready to eat its victim that came within its place. As she looked around, it was dark and murky; she walked toward the straight narrow squared hallway, pressing her night vision on her visor. Whispers suddenly were heard, like someone was calling her.

"Jackal…" she heard, pulling out her dagger only to spot a strange fog.

"Who's there?" she said and then suddenly Scarecrow jumped toward her.

"You're fear is mine!" she gasped. Her dagger dropped on the floor.


End file.
